Start the game to start again
by FooledByMe
Summary: It's time for our 3th quarter quell! Said our dear president Snow.  Thesa hadn't watched the Games since the 72th, were she'd been a tribute in, she was ready to face her fear and watch this year, but no one could've prepared her for wat she'd hear now...
1. Preface

_Preface_

**This story is about Thesa Miller, this jear is the year of the third quarter quell.**

**Last year, Katniss and Peeta both won, so the Capitol decided that this year, district 12 has to provide 3 tributes.**

**Thesa won the 72thgames when she was 13 years old. She lived in the Seam before she won, with her mother.**

**The only one who knows the identity of her father, exept of her mother of course, ****but**** she always refused to tell her.**

**Her mother worked in the mines, but suffered from various diseases, which made her very weak, because of her weakness she had never been able to work very hard, and her salary was low. **

**One day, she and her mother were so hungry that Thesa decided that this was no way to live, she bought a cheap bow from the little money she had collected by looking after some young children.**

**She went to the forest for the first time, looking for something to make arrows with, eventually she found reed and learned herself how to hunt effective.**

**Years later she mastered it, But eventually, her mother died, Thesa decided to start living in the forests.**

The rest of the details of Thesa's life will be discussed later.

Oh btw, I'm Dutch and I'm sure that I won't write everything the right way, it would be nice to tell me what I should change. :D

I'd really appreciate it if you guys would review ^-^


	2. Making some friends

Ch. 1 Making some friends

'I'm ready Gina.' she said to her best and only friend on the edge of the forest. Gina had just asked her if she was ready to get back from the forest she had lived in for over a year and start living a new life in one of the pretty mansions meant for Winners like her. And she was.

They started to walk to the fence, and went through it, behind it were some small cabins.

It was a Sunny but wintery cold day, Gina held my hand, she always gave me confidence.

get back to the district was not like a huge step for her, she'd come back fors ome medicines, warm clothes and loving people every once in a while, but she felt like she really **had** to return now, like something big was going to happen. She wasn't aware yet, but she was absolutely right.

They slowly walked to the mansion, greeted by several surprised citizens and even some of the nicer Peacekeepers stopped to say hello.

At the time they arrived, Thesa was stunned about all the people that seemed to remember her, she didn't even know all of them! Well, she could've expected to be remembered, she hadn't been gone for so long.

Thesa entered, but Gina stayed behind, 'Aren't you coming?'

'No, I have to get my brothers from school.' Gina answered.

'Oh yes, you told me, well, I gues I'll see you later.' They hugged and said goodbye.

The rest of the day was boring, she turned on the TV, heard there was going to be a newsflash with content about the Quarter Quell, she felt bad for the poor children that had to deal wit hit, but to be honest, she didn't really care. She was just glad her torture was over, she, just like many other former tributes, suffered from nightmares since she won the Games. A couple of thays ago she had been so happy, her constant nightmares had stopped! First she tought that they'd come backk, but after 2 days she realized they were gone. Happy girl.

She heard a soft knock on the front door.

She peeked through the little hole in the door and saw a boy and a girl from her age, she used to know them, Peeta Mellark an Katniss Everdeen, so she opened it.

'Eh… Hi? Was her response to this early visit.

'Hey, I'm Peeta, and this is Katniss, you might know us, don't you?' Peeta looked very handsome, but tired at the same time, Katniss looked better, altough she also had bags under her eyes.

'Yes, ofcourse I do, I'm Thesa, like you know. Do you guys want to come in?' Thesa smiles, and deperately trying to be nice because she doesn't really feels like having people coming over right now.

Katnis is so nice to take that worry away, 'We actually wanted to invite you to my house, since we'll go watch the announcements for the 3th Quarter Quell tonight, feel like coming? Haymitch, my mother and my sister will also be there.' Thesa's fine with that wherefore she agrees.

To be polite she appends; 'I made cookies this afternoon, shall I bring some? I can't eat them all by myself, can I?' Peeta smiles a little, 'I would love to have a bite of one of your cookies'

Thesa only takes a black woolen scarf from the peg, because Katnis's house is a short walk.

When they arrive at the mansion they already have discussed and talked about a lot, why no one likes Naïna Butters, what they do in their spare time, how Thesa survived in the overwhelming Capitol. All sort of stuff. She didn't know them very good, but she'd like to, so for once, she didn't stop talking when people would come so close to the inner her that they would get to know the real her,and Thesa figured that it wouldn't matter if they got to know her because they're glorious Winners too.

They entered the beautiful house, inside it smelled like thousend violets in bloom, it was a bit too much, it remembered her of her aunt April when she would visit the Miller family, it was an old lady, with rotten yellow and black teeth, her aunt used to cover the stench with deep purple candy drops with a violet odor. She was about to say that out loud but bit her tongue at the split second before to keep it a conception in her ADD, mess-head.

_I first wanted this chapter to be longer, but I'm already proud of myself writing this much._

_Although it might not look that long when I've uploaded it… :( _

_Well, we'll see, PLEASE review ^-^_


End file.
